A focal plane array is an image sensing device where pixels are positioned at the focal plane of a lens. Focal plane arrays are used in various types of applications, including long wave infrared (LWIR) sensors. In these types of applications, it is often necessary or desirable to maintain the temperature of a focal plane array at cryogenic temperatures. Thermal isolators are typically used to couple the colder focal plane arrays to warmer structures.
Thermal isolators of various sizes, shapes, and materials have been developed over the years. When supporting relatively small masses, thermal isolators can be generally simple in design, but these isolators often suffer from low strengths, high costs, or high coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE). More efficient thermal isolators often require multiple components that are assembled together in order to constrain six degrees of freedom of motion. However, these types of thermal isolators can suffer from low structural stiffness, low resonant frequencies, and higher thermal conductivities than desired.